onthefarmfandomcom-20200214-history
FarmVille
FarmVille is a farming social network game developed by Zynga and beta released on Friday, June 19th, 2009. It is available on the social-networking website Facebook. The game allows members of Facebook to manage a virtual farm by plowing land, planting, growing and harvesting virtual seeds/crops, and harvesting trees and bushes. Gameplay The main goal of FarmVille is to create a big, thriving farm. A farmer can achieve this by planting crops and trees, buying animals and buildings, and visiting and helping their neighbors. Players Farmer The farmer first create a customizable avatar after they add the FarmVille application. Then after a brief tutorial, the farmer begins with a farm and a fixed starting amount of farm coins. Farmers also earn experience points for performing certain actions in the game such as plowing land or buying items. As the farmer gains experience points, the farmer's level rises. As the farmer levels up, more crops and items become available via the market where they can be purchased using farm coins. Neighbor A neighbor is a farmer's Facebook friend that they can add in FarmVille. The friend also has to have the FarmVille application installed on their Facebook account. The farmer can visit their neighbor's farm and help out there to earn experience points and farm coins. The farmer can also send and receive gifts to and from their neighbors. Market The market is the place where farmers can go to buy seeds and items for their farm. Seeds Seeds is the main way a farmer earns farm coins and experience points. The farmer does this by paying farm coins for plowing a unit of land and for planting seeds, such as strawberries on it, then after a certain amount of time has elapsed harvesting them. The amount of time it takes for a crop to mature, and how much money a crop yields when harvested, is dependent on the seed planted and is noted on its entry in the market dialog. However, they will wither after a certain amount of time has elapsed. The amount of time to wither is equal to the amount of time taken to grow the crop (for example, strawberries take 4 hours to grow, so they will wither after an additional 4 more hours.) As a farmer levels up more, crops with a higher payoff will unlock. Trees Trees can be brought from the market or receive from neighbors, such as apple trees or cherry trees. Trees, unlike seeds, never wither. Animals and Buildings Animals and buildings are decorations available in the market, such as barn or chicken. A farmer can also send or receive animals as gifts to and from their friends. Currently they have no function. Decorations and Expand Farm Decorations and Farm Expansion is coming soon. Gifts Neighbors may also send gifts to each other. They cost the sending user nothing to send. Some gifts are also available in the market. Social interaction Like most Zynga games, FarmVille incorporates the social networking aspect of Facebook into many areas of gameplay. Farmers may invite their friends to be their neighbors, allowing them to help out on each other's farms per day by visiting it and may also send and receive gifts to each other. Controversy Originality FarmVille has also been criticized for being "almost an exact duplicate" of its previously released competitor Farm Town. Category:Gameplay